Wildflowers and Dragons
by lydiamaartin
Summary: There's more to a romance than just red hair and basilisk-slayers. - All the Potters and all their loves, drabble collection - Complete!
1. jameslily

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**Yet another drabble collection, but this one will be a lot shorter than usual – only five chapters, one for each of the Potters we know, starting with James the First :) Just to warn you, there will probably be crossovers when I get to the Next-Gen kids, just so it's not 3 straight chapters of OCs. Also, each drabble will be exactly 277 words, thanks to Mad (chasingafterstarlight).**

**This entire collection is dedicated to Mad, too. Because she's awesome and funny and brilliant and one of my best friends, and she wrote me a LucyScorpius just for a dare and it was lovely, and she helped kick my muse back into gear with that story after a bad accident involving viruses and me losing all my files. Thanks, Mad, and I hope you like these :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Candy Kisses<br>JamesLily**

James Potter tastes like candy, and Lily Evans does _not_, contrary to popular belief, find this out in her seventh year.

She finds it out in her sixth, in a kiss that takes place behind the rocks near Hagrid's hut, during nighttime when they're both alone save for the winds that swirl and the stars that shimmer, when he's got his Invisibility Cloak – the existence of which she's just discovered, though she's had her suspicions before – draped around the both of them and is kissing her like the world is about to end.

Maybe it had, that starry night.

Too often in the following days she thinks of him, and his kiss, and the way he left her breathless and longing for _so much more_ than he had given her. Her mind wanders during her classes, during studying hours, during her sleep, back to the evening behind the rocks. She keeps thinking about him, and that summer, she plucks up the courage and writes him a letter.

_P.S._, she writes, _why do you taste like candy?_

A letter wings its way back on a majestic eagle owl, eagerly detailing his days spent basking in rare sunlight with his friends and all their adventures in his backyard. He wishes her well, asks for her own stories, and never replies to the P.S.

When she sees him on the Hogwarts Express that September, he grins, greets her cheerfully, and gives her a small blue candy to chew on.

"It's good," he insists, running a hand through his hair, "you'll like it. I promise."

Lily pops it into her mouth and smiles. It's delicious. And it tastes just like him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Please <strong>**don't**** favorite/alert without reviewing; if you liked it or even if you didn't, do review to let me know what you thought! Thanks! :)**


	2. harryginny

**Disclaimer: Don't own these kids, sorry. You're looking in the wrong country.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing Like Fairytales<br>HarryGinny**

As a little girl, she'd always loved – well, wait a second.

Everybody knows this story.

Because she's Ginny Weasley, and _of course_ she'd always had a crush on Harry Potter. That's just how the story – _this_ story, though it's not really a _love_ story – goes, isn't it? The sweet little girl dreams endlessly of the prince of the storybooks, they meet, fall in love, and live happily ever after.

(Well, she'd always been somewhat of an eternal optimist.)

Reality, though, is nothing like fairytales, nothing like any of the love stories she's read. It's much darker, harsher, _worse_. It's not at all bright sunshine and rainbows. It's war and blood and death; it's tears shed for fathers bitten by snakes and being brainwashed by a diary.

It's nothing like her dreams, and maybe that's why she retreats into them more and more.

In her dreams, her prince is still Harry, but he morphs into somebody less like Prince Charming and more like…more like _Harry_. He becomes the boy with ridiculously messy hair and ridiculously bright green eyes, with glasses and awkwardness and _flaws_.

He becomes the boy who catches her eye and laughs when nobody else does, and maybe that's when she _actually_ falls in love with him.

Maybe she's always been dreaming of a _hero_, not a prince. A normal boy, with insecurities and passions, who wishes for friendship and love and a family, who does what he has to do for the people he loves. Just Harry, who kisses her by the lake and counts her freckles and tells her she's awesome at Quidditch.

Just Harry, who loves her for her in their happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you _so_ much to everyone who reviewed! I never expected such a huge response, and I'm so glad people like it! I hope you continue to like it in this chapter and the following :) Please review if you've read this far! Thank you!**

**And don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thanks.  
><strong>


	3. jameslucy

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns James, CS Lewis owns Lucy, and they both go by initials. This isn't relevant, I just felt like stating that.**

* * *

><p><strong>the sweetest memory<br>JamesLucy**

Sixteen short years is more than enough time to meet – and flirt with, and date, and kiss – plenty of girls, but James doesn't think he's ever met a girl quite like this one.

"How come?" Lucy asks softly when he voices this thought to her out loud, one star-studded night on the deck of the Dawn Treader when he has nothing better to do than watch the shine of the moon glitter in her cinnamon curls. "What makes me so different from all those other girls?"

James swallows, wanting very much to inch his hand along the railing to touch hers. "Maybe it's the whole royalty of a magical world thing?" he offers teasingly.

Lucy smiles, runs a hand through her hair, and reaches out, taking his hand gingerly in hers. "Is it just that?" she questions, and James finds himself shaking his head before he fully comprehends her question.

"No," he mutters, drawing closer and pressing a hand into her curls. "Of course not. You're – you're special. You're magic, but a different kind of magic – and, um, and you're _pretty_ and…you're one of a kind, Lucy," he finishes, stammering to a stop, her name warm and sinfully sweet on his lips.

Lucy tilts her head. "James," she smiles, "you're one of a kind, too."

And then suddenly she's _kissing_ him, suddenly she's in his arms and her hands are in his hair and her lips are caramel-sweet on his. It takes him roughly ten seconds to realize what's happening and respond, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her in closer, slowly deepening the kiss.

She's his sweetest memory of his time on Narnian seas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! :D I really appreciate it, and I hope you like this chapter as well! :) If you're reading this far, please do leave a review to let me know what you thought!**

**And don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you.  
><strong>


	4. albusrenesmee

**Disclaimer: JKR owns Albus, Stephenie Meyer owns Renesmee.**

* * *

><p><strong>the wicked sensations<br>AlbusRenesmee  
><strong>

In hindsight, maybe falling in love with a _dhampir_ wasn't his most brilliant idea ever.

It can certainly feel that way, like when he's got Renesmee light in his arms and her lips warm on his and her hands curled around his neck and pulling him in deeper, closer, _closer_, until there isn't an inch of space left between them. Those times, in his room or out in a field somewhere beneath the streaming sunlight, those are the times when he can forget the knives strapped to her hips and just focus on all the wicked sensations she makes him feel.

"Nessie," he breathes into her bronze curls as the two of them tumble onto his bed, "Nessie, _wait_."

She waits, and he wonders if this is what it's like to be in love.

"What's the matter?" she asks softly, tangling her hand in his dark hair.

"I just…" Albus shakes his head. "I don't know. I wanted to look at you. I haven't seen you properly since you came back from Australia. We've just been making out the whole time."

Renesmee giggles. "Well, here I am." To prove it, she twirls around in his arms, surprising a laugh out of him.

"Here you are," he agrees, burying his head in her hair, "and you're beautiful. I'm glad you're home, Nessie."

She inhales, exhales, and presses a kiss to his cheek. "Me, too," she whispers, and he can smell the sweetness of her love in the shape of her words.

With a smile, he lifts his head. "I love you," he says, softly, sincerely, and then she kisses him again and he forgets everything except for _her_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! :D Next chapter's the last! I hope you guys like this; please review if you've read this far! It'd make my day :)  
><strong>

**Please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.  
><strong>


	5. lilyscorpius

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>LilyScorpius<br>dreams and expectations**

-:-**  
><strong>

If there's one thing everybody knows about Lily Luna Potter, it's that she's _pretty_.

And if there's one thing Scorpius Malfoy knows about Lily, it's that she's _ugly_.

She wants for nothing, nothing at all, flounces around the school like she owns it (and she kinda does), bats her eyelashes and has everybody putty in her hands, and it almost _disgusts_ him, the way she saunters around like a princess.

_Almost_, if he had never seen the real Lily.

People wonder why her brothers or cousins never bother to reign her in, stop her from luring boys to her bed, but Scorpius knows why. It's because they _know_ her, and they know Lily goes through long phases, and they know she'll come out a better person.

The Lily they know, the one he's seen, is just a girl with red hair and big dreams, a girl who likes to climb trees and cartwheel in meadows and dance in rivers. She's a pretty girl, yes, but there's _so much more_ to her than that, and Scorpius wishes she would show people – show him.

"Why don't you dress like this in school?" he asks her once when she's curled up in the branches of tree above him. Her outfits out here are always simple, jeans and t-shirt and sneakers, instead of the ridiculously glamorous dresses and coats and heels she wears around Hogsmeade.

Lily brushes a hand over her jeans and shrugs. "It's not what people expect."

Scorpius grins up at her. "I'll expect it."

She scoffs. "I don't care what you expect, Malfoy."

But she starts wearing jeans to Hogsmeade. He asks her out the day she does.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed this fic! I really appreciate it, and I'm so glad you guys enjoyed this little collection :) If you've taken the time to read this far, please do drop me a review! Thanks!**

**And don't favorite without reviewing, please and thank you.  
><strong>


End file.
